dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Suprstr
|dance = Superstar |image = 303 Superstar (2).jpg |band = Sarah Leichtenberg |genre = Dance-pop, Electropop |runtime = 3:15}} :This page is for the song used for Sophia's solo. For the song used for Mia's solo, see Superstar. " " is a song by Sarah Leichtenberg. It was used for Sophia Lucia's solo "Superstar" in But I'm a National Champion! and Tell All, Part 2. Lyrics S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Although you are a Super-Star S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Although you are a Super-Star S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Although you are a Super-Star Hey, Mister DJ When you play this at the club Don't forget to turn the bass up on the supersonic subs I'll be dancing on the floor Moving to the far floor When the beats about to drop I'll be the first to make it pop - pop All the kids they wanna be me So they cut in line to see me All the boys they want a glimpse At my fit designer hips I'll be working out their eyes With my six million dollar thighs Girls be trippin' cause they jealous But they need to recognize I'm a... S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Although you are a Super-Star S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Although you are a Super-Star Style is automatic Everybody wish they had it But nobody on this planet Has my hip-hypnotic talent I'm still playing in the A.M. While you're working for the Man Flying jets across the globe From Chicago to Japan Riding hot Ferrari whips Wearing French designer fits I don't do it cause I wanna But I do it cause I can I can make the boys go crazy I can make them fantasize But they don't need to buy me diamonds They just need to realize I'm a... S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Although you are a Super-Star S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Although you are a Super-Star S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Although you are a Super-Star S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Although you are a Super-Star Everybody gonna wanna be a Everybody gonna wanna be a Everybody gonna wanna be a Suss-suss-suss Super-Star Everybody gonna wanna be a Everybody gonna wanna be a Everybody gonna wanna be a Suss-suss-suss Super-Star Everybody gonna wanna be a Super-Star Just because you have a license Doesn't mean you own a car So grab a pen and paper Cause you need to realize I'm on top And I won't stop Because the charts don't ever lie S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Although you are a Super-Star S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Although you are a Super-Star S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Although you are a Super-Star S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Although you are a Super-Star S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Video Gallery Solo from But I'm a National Champion! Full solo from Tell All, Part 2 Gallery 303 Superstar (1).jpg 303 Superstar (3).jpg 303 Superstar (4).jpg 303 Superstar (5).jpg Category:Season Three Songs Category:Sophia Solo Songs Category:Songs used in But I'm a National Champion! Category:Songs used in Tell All, Part 2 Category:Dance-Pop Category:Electropop Category:Season 3 Solo Songs Category:Jazz